Wishing on a Shooting Star
by TheOriginoftheSpecies
Summary: Scorpius sees a girl dancing in the rain. His curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to ask her, why? ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Another one-shot for my favorite pairing: Rose/Scorpius. Please comment as I would like here what you think about it. I appreciate all comments and constructive criticisms. Thanks! Enjoy Reading.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.**

The rain came down in long sheets quickly. Not even if you tried really hard could you make out the individual raindrops that were dropping at breakneck speed towards the ground. Not that raindrops had necks to break in the first place… or toes… or heads…. or anything at all for that matter. It was beautiful when it rained. Like the world itself was taking a break from its cheerful façade and for once just being and he surprised himself in realizing that he loved it. And he stood there at the window on the stairwell to the astronomy tower watching the rain as it fell. He had been bored out of his mind that night and he was wandering around he the castle and his feet had led him to the astronomy tower. It wasn't the best of reasons to be out after curfew, but boredom was as a killer that he had to be rid of.

He glanced out the window one last time and was about to turn back to his tedious climb when he saw something. It wasn't anything in particular. Just a flurry of movement and he wouldn't have given it a second thought if he hadn't seen it again and suddenly he saw what it was. It was a girl, more like a speck, but he could tell it was a girl and he realized that it was her long bright red hair that stood out as it swished around as she spun in, what people would assume, were happy circles. Her arms were spread out and her face tilted towards the sky as if she were inhaling the rain. He couldn't see her face and he was curious… very curious as to what she was doing in the rain. And that was what made him dash from the window on the stairwell that led to the astronomy tower to the front entrance. It was crazy, but boredom can do strange things to people; it creates strange questions, that lead to strange answers and outcomes, but he, Scorpius Malfoy, was a risk taker, only when his reasonable side decided not to kick in.

He reached the doors and for at that moment and his first thought was that he was mad. Completely crazy. Going outside just so that he could ask, a girl he probably didn't even know, why she was dancing in the rain. Curiosity is a sin he thought. A painful sin that would bug you until you were satisfied. He still had time to walk away and not risk drenching his uniform. It had been expensive after all. It was that one comment that made the decision for him. There was no way that he wasn't going out after thinking something like that. Something that… that… his father would say. Some nonsense about keeping your head and an umbrella over it. Nonsense, if he's ever heard of any. He roughly pushed the doors open half in frustration half in anger and felt the cold raindrops falling onto his face.

He was drenched in rain water and soaked to the skin. The rain was soothing, it made him forget, everything and he felt pure. It made him forget his father and prejudices, almost. But not quite. Then a voice washed over him. It was a pure voice, crisp, clear and lively. And the voice was singing. The voice was so beautiful that it entranced him and he want to sing. He almost laughed. Malfoy's singing? That would be the day. Suddenly, the singing stopped and he looked up to see a girl he immediately recognized. Rose Weasley. Her voice was in the shape of an 'o' and she was staring at him like he grew out of the ground. He stood rooted to the spot, perhaps if he could only turn into a tree right then, everything could all go back to normal. But her blue eyes wide enough as it is.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a soft voice, curiously tilting her head.

Scorpius blinked. "Ummm… I was wondering why you were dancing in the rain?" he asked almost scared that she would think he was some creepy stalker, which was what this made him look like exactly; or maybe she would judge him and he was much to often judged so quickly.

She stared before she started laughing. He could feel his cheeks tinge pink and he opened his mouth to defend himself, but she beat him to it. "Because its nice and refreshing," she threw her arms out as if the entire world around her proved what she said.

"But, it's cold," he muttered, shivering unconsciously.

She laughed again and he realized how much he liked that laugh. "That's because all you've been doing it wrong. You're just standing there! You have to dance." And then the next thing he knew, she had grabbed him and they were dancing. Suddenly, he mentally thanked his mom for making him take dancing lessons. Lessons he had scorned and dismissed as a ridiculous pureblood notion.

And then he was laughing along with her and they were spinning in happy circles dancing and laughing to a music that didn't exist anywhere but their heads. He twirled her and she spun with a grand flourish and somehow among their mess of arms and legs. They tripped over one another and landed in a laughing heap in the soaked and half muddy grass, not caring that they looked like mud monsters. They stayed like that relaxing and watching the raindrops fall from a different perspective, the ground.

Then suddenly, just as he was starting to regain his breath, Rose jumped up her eyes bright as if she had come with a grand idea. "Let's swim in the Black Lake!"

Scorpius looked at her baffled "The lake?" he questioned.

"Yes! We're already wet," she exclaimed in barely contained excitement "and we might meet the giant squid!" she said this as if its the best thing that could ever happened to them.

"But…" he started, but it was too late, before he could say anything else she was already off, but not before screaming "no buts!"

"It's like trying to talk to a crazy person!" Scorpius muttered to himself, flinging his arms in the air, "They just don't listen," before he ran towards the lake at top speed to catch up with her. It took him only a second, before he started running after her, by the time he had gotten to the lake she had made a head dive in, fully clothed. Muttering, under his breath, he threw what was left of his Malfoy decorum to the wind and dove in after her.

The water really wasn't that bad. Compared to the rain it was relatively warm. The lake itself was murky and he shivered to think what creatures were swimming in it. He surfaced and looked around for Rose. She was a bit further away, he started swimming to try and catch up with her, but she saw him and grinned before swimming away. They ended up chasing each other in circles until they were both laughing so hard that it was impossible to swim. Finally, they came to rest on the bank of the black lake they lay on their backs side by side in an unspoken friendship. It felt nice, Scorpius thought, to be free to do whatever you want and throw aside the strict rules that had been forced upon him through his life.

They found themselves telling each other everything. It was relieving to reveal all the things that bothered him and the all things he enjoyed. Despite her craziness, Rose understood. And as the sky cleared up to reveal stars, they seemed to share a mutual understanding of each other's lives. He honestly liked her craziness, it seemed to liven everything thing up, in a dull monotonous life like his.

She had been very understand and they had shared countless stories from their lives. The prejudice he had faced, how he had tried to improve the family name in the eyes of others, how he tried harder each day to be anything but his father. She had been understanding and said that she had been teased relentlessly that the only reason the teachers gave her, her grades was because of her mother and that she truly didn't deserve it. To which he had amiably responded that they were jealous gits. She had grinned and slowly intertwined their hands, that had been until recently been lying suspiciously close together. A star shot across the sky, a shooting star. They both saw it. Scorpius turned to look at Rose and was surprised to see her staring at him intently, her eyes bright.

"Make a wish," she whispered softly.

He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I wish... for us" She grinned before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
